Inches from reality
by ducttapescars
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, but instead of going into a depression, she falls in love with another vampire. But, what would happen, if the vampire was female?  DO NOT REAL IF HOMOPHOBIC!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fan fiction, so please, be nice.  
>Oh, and I'm doing this on my iPad, so, sorry for any autocorrect feels you may encounter. Begining off of new moon, where Edward leaves Bella.<br>(Ryver: river)

He, he left me...  
>I curled up, in the fetal position, and dropped to my side.<br>How...  
>Why...<br>I stumble home, seeing but not looking, hearing but not listening, and touching, but not feeling a thing.  
>Time passes, it may have been days, months, maybe even minutes afterwards. But it passes, it must, even for me.<br>I'm getting up for school, I look out my window, and I see that Charie is already gone. Good. I won't have to act happy for him.  
>I walk downstairs. Debate wether or not to eat breakfast today, ever since he left, I've gotten into bad eating habits when my dad isn't around. It's not like I'm anorexic or anything, I'm just, never hungry. I mean, what's the point?<br>I drag myself outside, and start up my truck. I turn on music, letting it blast out my thoughts, and let the ride to school go as quickly as it can, I yawn, I should have gotten more sleep, tell myself. I will go to bed early tonight.  
>I turn in to the parking lot, and there is a new car, where I usually park. Well, or should I say, 2 new bikes.<br>One of them, looks old, but still in amazing shape. It is beige, and brown, with leather fringe. The other one is a red O.C.C, nothing special.  
>Who would be stupid enought to ride a bike out here? You'd have to be looking for one major adrenaline rush.<br>I shook my head, and parked a few spots away from my usual one. I drew my hood, and braced myself for the cold that always sits around Forks. Right now, not only was it cold, but also a little foggy, and as always, dark.  
>There is a buzz about the school, for once, not everyone has their eyes on me. They are whispering to each other, looking over their shoulders, and giggling at each other.<br>I just rolled my eyes, and continue, that is, untill Mike comes up to me.  
>"Hey there Bella!" He smiles, a cute, boyish grin.<br>"Hi." I mumble back.  
>"Did you hear! There are two new people here! I think they're cousins or something, one of them, is a native Canadian, or something, that's what everyone is saying."<br>He blabbers on, and on, and on, about them, long story short, there is this one black headed, emo, pale guy, and a new Indian at this school. The boy's name is Miles, the girl's Ryver.  
>I smiled, and nodded, as if I really cared. It would have been big news here, where the sun never shines. A native Canadian girl, with the name of Ryver. Pretty name, I thought to myself. Very unique.<br>I walked to my locker, turned the dial, and got out my first period books.  
>"Bella Swan, please come down to the office, Bella Swan, to the office, thank you." the P.A. system called me.<br>I grab my bag, and make my way to the office, out side, and to the building. I open the door, and there they are.  
>The girl, Ryver, my height, maybe an inch or so taller, turned to me first. Her amber eyes stared into mine. She was a beautiful tan girl, with long, braided hair, parted in the middle. She was wearing a long, dark green skirt, and a dark brown shirt. She had a small, hide back pack, hanging far down her back. She was wearing what looked like home made shoes.<br>She smiled, showing her teeth.  
>Then the boy, Miles.<br>He was also beautiful, and I knew he was one of them.  
>He had long, black, hair, that swept over his face. He was wearing dark black skinny jeans, and a bright green sweater.<br>He turned to me, and I saw percing red eyes. They where the eyes of a vampire that hunted humans, the eyes of a true killer. The lady was talking. But I couldn't listen, I was too worried for the people of this town. The women said something about showing them around, I nodded, and left the building, they trailed behind me.  
>We got outside, and I turned around.<br>"Why are your eyes red?" I asked.  
>Miles stayed quiet, just looking at me, puzzled.<br>"None of your business!" Ryver said to me.  
>I rolled my eyes, not really caring about them. I looked at the times table the secretarial gave me, and noticed that Ryver and I have every class together.<br>"We have every class together, buy you, Miles, you have all art. All of your classes is in the art building, which is that one." I said, pointing to the art building. He nodded, and walked off in the direction of the building.  
>Ryver turns to me, smiles, and says. "You're Bella? Right?"<br>"Yes, who's asking?" I say back.  
>"This old, old friend of mine. You know her, she's tall, blonde, pretty. Rosalie?"<br>"She doesn't like me." I mumble.  
>"Ahaw, that doesn't matter."<br>I look at her, she used a weird word, Ahaw.  
>Ryver rolled her eyes, "It means okay."<br>The first bell rung, and I began to walk back to our first class. Neither one of us said anything.  
>Math passed, and so did all of my other pointless classes. Ryver and I began to talk more and more. By the end of the day, you can say, we are almost friends.<br>"Giga-waabamin waabang." Ryver smiled.  
>"What does that mean?" I asked.<br>"I will see you tomorrow."  
>"Why not say goodbye?"<br>"There are no good byes in Ojibway."  
>I walked away, thinking of Ryvers pretty eyes.<br>Wait, what?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay... Not the best story I've every written... But first chapters are always hard! I promise this one will be better!

Oh, and someone said something about not giving rights to sm.. Sorry about that, Ive never actually read a fan fiction...

I do not own twilight.

Song I had in mine when making this was bad romance, skillex remix.

…...

I ride home, my truck rumbling the whole way. I turn on the raido, and country song comes on, I come to a red light, and change the radio station. A new song comes on, one that I have never heard.

Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum.

The song doesnt have much lyrics, just a bunch of computer made sounds.

I drive up my drive way with ease, when I get out I hear the roar of a bike, and I look to my left. I see Ryver and Miles obviously speeding down the street. I look down at the ground, a foot or so in front of my feet. I hear a bike come to a screeching halt, and I turn around. Ryver is at the foot of my drive way, her dark helmet on, but her long braid flowing behind her.

Miles speeds past her, she flips him the finger, and I can hear him laugh as he goes down the road. Ryver takes off her helmet and walks up the drive way.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hello."

"Minwendaagwad waabamiwoogon."

I look at Ryver, and look away as I begin to walk into my house.

"It only means, 'it's good to see you'. Am I allowed to come in?" Ryver says, walking behind me.

"Sure." I unlock the door to my house, and let her in.

She unzips her leather jacket to reveal nothing but a tan tank top with fringe hanging from the neck line.

"Do you always wear shirts like that?"

"Eya', I mean, yes. Sorry, I've been speaking Ojibway almost my whole life, it's hard to get out of that habbit." Ryver says while taking off her boots.

"Oh, where did you use to live?" I say, walking to the kitchen.

"On a reserve, in Canada."

I nod my head, and walk up to the fridge. "Would you like anything to eat?" I ask looking back at Ryver.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Tell me about Canada, I've never been."

Ryver laughed, "Its cold, so, so, cold. I come here and I'm sweating. I came from Ontario, up north."

"That's cool." I say as I put a bag of pop corn in the microwave, and I click the bottom. "I've never been up north. This is as north as I get."

"I can tell." Ryver says, laughing.

"What does that mean?" I say, turning around, as I cross my arms.

"Your only wearing three sweaters. Mind if Miles joins us?"

I turn back around, while mumbling, "I'm only wearing one sweater."

"Can Miles come over?" Ruver repeats.

"Sure."

At that exact moment, the door bell rings.

"Come in, it's open."I say just as loud as I use to when I'd let him in.

I stop what I'm doing, as I remember the past..

Just when I begin to feel alive again!

The microwave beeps, I jump, and even scream a little.

"Is she alright?" Miles whispers.

"I don't know. What should we do?" Ryver whispers back.

I pour the bag of popcorn into the bowl, and turn around, "I'm sorry, won't happen again."

"We need to go." Ryver says, getting up, Miles following close behind. They are both out the door, before I know it.

I stare at the now closed door, trying to price together what just happens.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, my original time limit was going to be 1 chaper a week, but it may take a little longer... No excuses but I'm a lazy little ass xD

I don't own Bella

Im not sure if vampires could actually get high, but since they have lungs, and a brain, and blood in their veins, ill say they can.

This chapter is only a filler, there may be a few more of these.

Your gonna learn more about Ryver, but it does contain weed.

Song I had in mind while listening to this: this shit getz old, NeverShoutNever

...…

I wait in my kitchen, and keep looking at the door, then the clock, then at the floor.

"Bells, you have to calm down, she'll be here soon." Charlie says while walking out the door.

"I know." I say again.

Then he is out the door, I run up the stairs and watch as his car disappears down the road. I walk back to my room, and check my hair and clothes once more. The door bell rings as I walk down the stairs, then I begin to run.

"One second!" I say.

I walk down the hall, and open the door. Ryver is standing there, in her leather and browns.

"Where should we go?" I ask, leaning against the door.

"Its up to you, love."

"Well, there is a lot of forest, a little town, or we could even stay here."

I walk inside, and sit down at the table.

It was the first time Ryver and I where hanging out alone. I was excited.

"I couldn't care less. Do you smoke?" Ryver smiles sweetly.

"Uh.. No." I say, not knowing what to say.

"You wanna try?" Ryver raises her eye brows.

I just stare at her, not wanting to say yes, but not wanting to say no at the same time.

"Are you a pussy?" Rvyer leans over the table.

"Wait, your not kidding?"

"Nope." Ryver pulls her shirt away from her chest, and digs around her bra. Then she pulls out 3 small bags of weed. My eyes go wide.

"Put that away! My dad will smell it when he comes home!"

Ryver rolls her eyes, and puts the weed back in her bra. "So, you are a pussy, Miles said so."

"Fine, I'll try a little." I say, looking at the table. I wanted to try this when I was little, but never had friends that would do it with me.

"You're legit?" Ryver smiles.

I blush, feeling the heat in my cheeks.

"Where should we go?"

I shrug my shoulders. Rvyer rolls her eyes, and gets up. She leaves my house, and I follow quickly after her. She climbs onto her bike, and tosses me her helmet.

"This is too dangerous." I say, staring at my reflection in the helmet.

"Don't you know hunny-dew? You are breaking all of the rules today."

Next thing I know, I am puting on the helmet, and smiling. Hunny-dew, what a cute nick name. I sit on the bike, and wrap my arms tightly around Ryver.

"Don't worry," Ryver says to me, turning around. "I'll make sure to drive right though the police station." Ryver throws her head back in laughter. I just sit there, frowning under the helmet.

She revs the engine a few times, and speeds off. She rides around the towns for an hour, and after a while, I begin to enjoy it.

We eventually come to a dence forest, and she slows down the bike. She doesn't stop, and begins to ride the bike in the forest. I silently hoped she knew what she was doing. Then we drive up to a small teepee.

Ryver stops the bike, and leans it against a tree. "I have a black light in here, and even some glow paint, and it hot boxes, without it being too dence."

I stare at Ryver, then I finally ask her, "hotbox?"

Ryver laughs, and goes inside the teepee.


End file.
